One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a computer processing architecture. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to parallel computer processing.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that conventional computers may include a computer processor that may read and execute a multiplicity of lines of software, wherein the software may be in a form of computer-readable instructions (code) that when executed may cause the conventional computers to possibly carry out tasks such as, data receiving, data storage, data processing, computations, data sending, data display, and further transmitting computer-readable instructions to other computing devices, etc. Typically, the reading and executing of the multiplicity of lines of code may be performed by a conventional single computer processor, processing down the software, one line of code at a time. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary conventional computer processing technique illustrating a general processing direction of code. More particularly, and by way of example, for exemplary software comprising two lines of code, the single processor may read across a first line of code to execute the first line of code, then proceed down to a second line of code, and may read across the second line of code, to execute the second line of code. In cases where software may comprise more lines of code, a conventional processor may continue in this fashion by reading/executing across each line of code before proceeding down to a next line of code and repeating the process. It may be contemplated that for large amounts of software, comprising many lines of code to be read and processed, a single processor possibly reading and executing the large amount of software may be conceptually perceived as data going through an hour glass. Some conventional computers may process eight parallel lines of code, while other conventional computers may consist of a multi-processor ring and star topology.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.